


Need & Relief

by goalielove43



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Audio voyeurism, Bisexuality, Desperation, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NHL RPF, Open Marriage, Other, Switching, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Washington Capitals, differing sexual organs, male identifying, sexual overdrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goalielove43/pseuds/goalielove43
Summary: Vrana has some needs and a lot of angst. TJ has some answers.
Relationships: Lauren Cosgrove/T. J. Oshie, T. J. Oshie/Jakub Vrana
Kudos: 32





	Need & Relief

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real or considered to even be remotely the truth about any of these people. 
> 
> **I'm dealing with some personal shit via porn. Forgive the fact that in order to deal, I really need to actually publish this. My own gender and sexuality are all over the place right now and writing is how I cope.  
>  Read the tags before reading, please.  
> Also... porn, this is straight up porn.**

Jakub shifted uncomfortably, closing his eyes as he moved on the bench, trying to resist the urge to rub down against his seat. Biting his lip, he ducked his head and reached up to push his hands against his eyes. He was honestly so aroused he _hurt_. His dick was achingly hard, tenting the front of his leggings and between his legs, tucked just behind his balls, his pussy was absolutely sopping. Shuddering hard, he took in an unstable breath and pressed his lips together. He had to get it under control, had to stop thinking about sitting on a nice hard cock, had to stop wanting to push his own into someone, had to stop needing so desperately to _fuck_.

It wasn't the first time he'd been this incredibly desperate, but it was the first time in _years_. He remembered the last time every time he closed his eyes, recalled the need pent up inside him, the raw open sensation deep in his gut that begged him to sate it, the way he'd finally been driven to end up going to a porn store in a hoodie at the tender age of sixteen, hoping to god he wouldn't get carded and buying a dildo with cash. He'd gotten carded and his hands had shook when he handed his underage ID to the guy at the counter, fear in his eyes, a need in his gut that betrayed everything. He remembered the guy, even now, his eyebrow ring with the multicolored ball, the eyeliner that Jakub had so much wanted to emulate sometimes, the way his jawline was something like you'd see in a sculpture. He remembered whispering the word, "Please," like it was a prayer, having faith that he'd never see the guy behind the counter again, and he'd spilled everything to the guy in the empty store, his voice tiny and terrified. How he'd explained that he thought, maybe, he might be gay and that with how his life was, the people in it, his chosen career path, that he could never _ever_ be and that this: this sad, tan, plastic phallus was probably the only relief he'd ever get for that part of himself and how he just _needed something so bad_. Well, the guy had asked if he had cash to cover it and he had and he'd never been more relieved in his life than when he left the store with his illegally obtained black bag and his desperate secret inside. 

He'd kept that thing close to him ever since then. Any time he was home, it was right there. When he moved, he always packed it in the box with the things he wouldn't let anyone else unpack, bathroom supplies and a million magazines he'd never even flipped through but he'd had since he turned eighteen, and all the other things that screamed _I'm straight and this toy is for the girls I'm with_ as loudly as it could. He always threw the lube away and bought a new bottle whenever he'd had to move, just one more precaution to keep everything under wraps. The only bad part was, it never came with him on trips. Some part of him was utterly terrified it'd be found in his bag or noticed in his hotel room. That someone would snoop and find it and that'd be the end of him. Just like how he utterly refused physicals except with one doctor he actually flew to go see, his physician his whole life, a man he could trust with his secrets. Trust with how he'd been born at birth, just one person in the nearly seventy eight million people similar to him in the world. 

Jakub rocked against the bench, glancing at the door, his breath hitching as he ground on the wood, spreading his legs and eagerly rubbing his pussy down against it, a little breathless sound working its way up from inside him. His dick was leaking, he could feel the dampness around the tip and his opening was wet, drenched with the sticky fluids that he normally would have loved when this horny. All he wanted was to suction cup his dildo to the bench and ride it to a satisfying orgasm, but that so wasn't happening. For one, they were in St. Louis. For two, getting off in the locker room was pretty much a huge social indiscretion. 

Reminding himself of that, he stopped rocking and bit down the pitiful whine that wanted out. He'd had sex once. Last year at some gala he'd drank enough that one of the girls on the wait staff had begun to look like someone he might want to fuck. It helped they had a lot in common and she'd been kind to him all night while he tried to dodge stodgy conversations he didn't want to have. It also helped that she had a boyish haircut and was wearing a tux like all the other wait staff were. Her small breasts helped, too and he'd... well, he was still very upset at himself for being so inconsiderate to her. 

He closed his eyes, remembering the way he'd had her, in the men's room, against the counter while he held her around the waist, her hand in her pants where he couldn't see it, his voice urging her to cum for him, his cock in her ass and his pants firmly still on. He'd at least been courteous enough to prep her using her own vaginal fluids, stretch her ass wide enough to take him, and she'd had a condom, so... as far as nice went, it was better than he knew some guys were, but he still felt grimy in the morning. Like he'd done an ugly thing to her by watching himself fuck her ass and imagining he was fucking a guy in that tux. That she was stroking a dick instead of a clit when he told her to cum. He'd also cum way too fucking fast and he'd been drunk enough he wasn't entirely certain if she did get off or not and that made him feel that much worse about it.

The aftermath had been him swearing off ever having sex again until he could be honest with himself. He'd never use another girl like that, never again. If he couldn't admit to himself that he wanted to fuck a guy, then he damn well wasn't going to have sex, in any format. The result had been a complete lack of flirting with anyone and his touches becoming more and more reserved from who he'd been before that incident, mostly because anyone he touched who happened to be male suddenly became the next star of his fantasy-world and that felt so wrong it hurt. Nothing in the world made these guys deserve being forced into his jerk off fantasies. TJ hugging him didn't mean he could imagine getting pounded by his line-mate. Holtby brushing past him in the hall didn't mean he could imagine kneeling in front of him and worshiping his cock. Ovi stripping naked in front of him didn't mean he could... well... okay, so Ovi was Ovi and probably wouldn't give a flying fuck if Vrana thought about him like that or not, but it still felt strange doing it. All the same, it had gotten out of control, nearly everyone on the team ending up in his fantasies over simple touches and the thoughts had become progressively more fucked up. Team celebrations on ice became fantasies of those guys gang banging him in the showers. Two guys chatting naked near him and then including him in the conversation became him on his knees with two dicks in his face. It was bad enough all the kinky shit was trying to wedge its way into his thoughts every time he had his hands on himself and well... no, it had to stop.

So he'd stopped touching them of his own accord. He didn't fist bump or bro-hug and he'd ditched every pregame ritual he had in some effort to stave off touching, claiming he needed to try something new. He kept a firm three foot touching radius in place, the only exceptions being the bench where it was inevitable and whenever he scored a goal - also inevitable. He didn't go out with the group unless he felt like they were starting to worry about him and he didn't accept personal invites anymore. And he sure as shit didn't go to bars or clubs with a million puck bunnies vying for their attention. For one, he couldn’t stomach letting more people down and for two, he didn't much like seeing specific guys go home with their chosen meat for the evening. It at least made it easier that one of his specific attractions happened to be _very_ married and knee-deep in children. All the easier to break his frantic masturbation sessions whenever the guy came up in his mind. He'd just think of the disappointed look they'd give him, the way their wife would look at him in hatred for thinking of her husband like that and he'd lose all interest in finishing. 

Right now, though, he was hanging onto all control by a fragile thread and he was supposed to be on the ice for practice. Practice when he wasn't suited up. Practice where they were just doing speed drills so no need for all the padding or cups or... well, they'd see his stupid betraying dick right now and if he wasn't careful the glistening want that was seeping into the fabric of his leggings between his legs. He tried to imagine certain people's angry reactions if they knew how needy he was right now and how much he wanted to think about fucking them. He tried to imagine Ilya's shocked face, TJ's sad look, Ovi's narrow-eyed gaze while he tried to figure out if he'd misunderstood, Garney's rapid blinking, Dowder's girl's shocked horror - mainly because he couldn't actually figure out how Dowder would feel about it himself, and Holtby's blank expression. He imagined they'd all try to hold in how they really felt about it to his face, would deflect with snorts and crass humor, and when he was gone would... well... he didn't like to think they'd be truly rude. He adored these people, loved them in some way, and he hated to think they'd ever be horrible bigoted assholes about his gayness, but the fact was, someone probably would be and it'd almost be career suicide to disagree once it'd been voiced. He didn't want to pin the voice on any of them, not on a single guy on the team, not even the new ones. Sometimes he had nightmares of other teams saying the wrong thing, making him snap because someone called him the worst words in the right order to piss him off, and how he got found out to the whole league. Those nightmares didn't even dare venture into imagining his own team being assholes about it though. It was like he cared about them too much to think they'd do it. Yet he feared it more than anything else in the entire world.

His dick was still hard. 

It was so pointless today to even try to calm down. He wanted to be filled and fucked and _god_ how he wanted to be jizzed inside of, feeling their cock pulse deep inside his pussy. He wanted to fall apart while sitting on it, spurting all over while he gripped their cock in his soft folds, spasming around them until he was finally satisfied. 

Lifting his hands, he slid them over his face and gave a low whine, tipping his head back. He had to calm down and get the fuck out there.

Footfalls on carpet made him freeze and he dropped his hands to find Ovi standing a few feet away, jersey on over his stupid compression shorts like he didn't give a fuck that his legs would be cold. Jakub looked away, humiliation coming fast because there was zero way he wasn't already found out for why he was sitting in here, only his compression shirt and leggings on, no jersey to hide the awkward tent in his pants. Still, he hunched over, his face burning with shame. "I know I need to be out there... sorry."

Ovi gave a soft grunt, shifting on his skates and a glance upward told him he'd crossed his arms lightly over his chest. "Should take care of that and get out there then."

If he'd thought he was red before, he was wrong. His temperature shot up and he felt like he was a million shades of lobster at the moment. He fixed his gaze on something to the left of Ovi, a spot on the carpet, and bit his lip, slowly chewing the flesh, trying not to shift against the bench to find some relief. He should have deflated so fast now that he'd been found out, should have been flaccid as hell. Only, he wasn't. He was harder, if that was even possible, and now his brain was supplying images of sitting on Ovi's dick to sate the need in his gut. He managed to offer a single word as he buried his head in his hands. "Mortifying."

Ovi breathed out a laugh. "You're hardly the first person to get a hard-on in the locker room." He gestured toward the bathrooms. "Go. Fix it. I will say you were taking a crap."

Vrana gave him a withering look and peeled himself up off the bench, heat still suffused in his cheeks. Honestly, he'd thought it was a horrible faux paux to jerk off in the locker room at all, but if he was being told to... well, that changed a few things. 

"Five minutes, better hurry," followed him into the restroom where he walled himself up in one of the stalls and hurriedly shoved his leggings down to mid-calf. He settled on the toilet and spread his legs, tucking one hand back behind his small sac, plunging two fingers into his slit and nearly sighing with relief at the feeling of being filled. Wrapping his free hand around his dick, he began to stroke quickly, trying to make the sound of him fapping louder than the sound of his fingers shoving up inside his pussy. His thighs flexed and his hips arched a little, the cool piping of the back of the toilet pressing against his compression shirt as he bucked into his own hands, his mouth open in pure shocked arousal. His toes curled in his socks and he tipped his head back, trying to swallow the moan that wanted out, jacking faster.

He was gonna cum, gonna cum so fucking hard and he wasn't sure which way he'd finish in with all his pent up needs right now. He suspected either one would trigger a flood of semen, though, given how far gone he was right now. His balls rubbed on his wrist, his cock leaked a dribble of precum, and his two fingers up inside him were absolutely coated in his need. He shuddered hard, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts spiral out of pure need to get off as fast as possible. Ovi's teasing words became something more, a forcible declaration... an order. His hips snapped up and he couldn't stop the guttural grunt that left him as he started to unload, the image of Ovi's ass in those stupid compression shorts in his mind as he shot all over the tile in front of him, the sound of his cum splattering louder than he'd expected. 

His fingers plunged into his pussy faster, harder, his hand all but strangling his dick instead of jacking it, and a strangled sound left him as he began to spasm that way, too, more cum sliding down over his knuckles as he finished, shuddering hard as he settled into the pleasure of it. He eased back on the toilet, breathing hard and gave himself a moment to start trying to rebuild himself from coming apart that hard. Sliding his fingers from himself, he breathed a pleased little sigh and reached for some toilet paper, rolling it off and wiping his fingers and then mopping up some of the mess between his thighs. It took a few more wads to clean up in that department and then he leaned forward, cleaning up the floor and stood, pitching that into the toilet as well and flushing.

He got himself situated, wincing at the cooling wetness in the crotch of his leggings and opened the stall, going to quickly wash his hands. It took a minute to get himself into the proper attire and his skates. Slinking out onto the ice, he tried to ensure he was as unobvious as possible. He got a few teasing murmurs about how big the crap he had to take surely had been and he did his best to be good natured about it.

\---

Practice felt like it took hours. Normally Jakub loved it, loved the burn, the fuel, the way it wrote itself into his veins. Today, though, he just wanted everything he wasn't supposed to. Watching the others in leggings and compression pants was like viewing some of the porn he preferred. It reminded him of why he hated yoga as much as he loved it and nothing in him could concentrate long enough. So when it was all over and they were back on the bus on the way to the hotel, he was thankful. 

Once they arrived, he grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the hotel lobby, but he only made it a few steps before TJ was there, steering him by the shoulder, urging him toward the large restaurant and the loud bar in the back. Wilson handed their bags off and within seconds he was smothered between them at the bar, Ovi leaning in far too close against his back and this time the only thing saving his dick from showing itself to the world were his too tight jeans and a t-shirt that suddenly didn't come down far enough at all. His brain immediately imagined it. TJ kissing him, Ovi fucking him from behind, Wilson's hand on his cock, jacking him while he got his hands into both his and TJ's pants to return the delicious favor. He was so hard, so fast, that he honestly couldn't get up from the bar when they ordered and tried to migrate. He clung to his stool, stubborn even in the face of a game of pool and the prospect of being teamed up with TJ. 

His face had to have shown how he really felt because TJ ushered Ovi and Wilson to the table, telling them to reserve it and they'd be along in a bit before planting himself right next to Varna, nearly hip to thigh in contact with one another and Jakub died a little inside, feeling everything go fluttery and wonderful and _god_ he was so fucked. Or rather... he wasn't. He took a long pull from the beer he'd been handed and stared down at the countertop, almost praying TJ went away without asking anything. Then TJ's breath was hot against his ear as he leaned over to talk to him, trying to keep it private in the overly loud bar and still be heard. 

"Talk to me, man. What's been going on?" TJ's ankle locked around his and Jakub thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack for a moment before he managed to even pull in a strangled breath.

The image of TJ slowly easing him against this bar, caging him in with his hands, leaning in closer and closer and murmuring, "Talk to me, V. Tell me all your secrets," grazed through his mind and he imagined telling him he was gayer than shit and had the hots for him and his fantasy skipped merrily along because the TJ in his mind suddenly had his tongue down his throat, was grinding him against the bar, was just as hard as he was and _yeah_ this was so not a good idea right now. He was clearly too hard up for his own wellbeing. 

"I need to go." He stood up, heedless of the way TJ was wrapped around his ankle, heedless of the hard-on in his pants, heedless of what anyone might think... and he fled. He made it all the way to the elevators and inside and thought he'd managed, but TJ's hand stopped the door from closing and then he was there, temporarily locked in this metal cage with him, and giving him the world's most worried look.

"I'm not letting you hide. Something's going on and we're going to talk about it. No one hurts on my watch, okay?" 

The words made Vrana realize how it had to look to anyone who wasn't Ovi. Or really, even him, since... well, he only knew about one instance now. Resigned, he just nodded, debating what exactly he was going to tell TJ to get him off his ass. _Phrasing_. Phrasing was important and nothing in him wanted TJ _off_ his ass. Or well, _in it_ really. But that wasn't at all the point.

Sighing, he carded his hand through his hair and waited on the elevator to take them to whatever floor TJ had urged them toward. They got off and TJ held out his hand. "What room?"

Vrana handed over his keycard, envelope and all, and let TJ lead them in the right direction, his mind not in it at all. The door opened and he let himself be herded in, let TJ close the door and usher him to the bed and pull up a chair and settle it in, leaning forward and peering at him, worry written across every single bit of his face and posture and _fuck_ that hurt, didn't it? It hurt to see TJ aching for him when all this was... was that he was pathetic. Horny and pathetic and _different_ and while he didn't normally mind it, it just made his life difficult when he wanted to fuck.

Leaning back on his hands, he rested there for a second before realizing it would probably only showcase his dick when it decided to betray him again despite having calmed down a bit in the elevator. He pursed his lips and pushed back up, putting his hands beside him on the bed instead. "It's complicated."

"Most things are in our lives." TJ's eyes flicked over his face, studied him like he was looking for the key to open Vrana up when the truth was, he already had him where he needed him. Angsty and wound up and so desperately in need of someone on his side. 

Jakub closed his eyes and took in a slightly shaky breath. He'd start it the same way his parents had so many years ago when he figured out other boys didn't have his parts, when he helped make the decision that he didn't want to change who he'd been born as. When he'd understood he would need to spend his life hiding and long before he figured out that he liked boys and that made it even more difficult. "How much do you know about deviations from the norm and how common it is in humans? Like... chromosomes and hormones and like... people being born with differences from what we have labeled as standard?" He opened his eyes but he kept his gaze firmly on the ugly curtains behind TJ.

"Probably not as much as I should, but I do know there's stuff that happens. Like extra organs or one kidney like that girl that visited the team the other day, right? I know some people's hormones are out of wack and it causes chemical imbalances in their bodies and something about DNA being different or something like that."

Vrana thought about it for a moment, about the lack of judgement in TJ's words, about the lack of discomfort in the room and he just breathed out his first confession on a whisper of air, barely loud enough to be heard. "I'm intersex. My parents never chose and when I was old enough, they let me, and I just... didn't. I didn't feel wrong, so I didn't change anything. My male characteristics outweigh the female ones. Isn't what normally happens... so given my love of hockey, I guess that makes me lucky." He dared to look at TJ, finding only the usual care in his expression, maybe a bit of curiosity, but no malice, no hatred, and he relaxed by a fraction, pursing his lips for a moment before continuing. "I made my choice and I stand by it, but sometimes it makes my life difficult. I can't be like everyone else. I can't pick up like everyone else and I have to hide part of who I am every single day."

"Because you don't want someone spilling your private information everywhere?"

Vrana nodded. "Plus, you know... puck bunnies aren't who I want to sleep with, so... makes it even worse." He didn't want outright dump the rest on TJ at the same time, but he felt wrong lying in any way about it.

"Because you're more into guys." It wasn't a question this time and Vrana snapped his gaze to TJ's from where it'd wandered back to the curtains, something inside him seizing up. 

TJ just gave him a little smile and sat back in his chair. "Bro, I've known that since before the cup. Not only were you not picking up with the rest of the single guys, but you aren't too subtle about where your gaze goes when you're drunk. Like... half the team knows. Seriously. You don't bring it up, so we don't either. I mean, it came up once, but like, so did Ovi's nakedness and Wilson's pickup that night and... yeah. It was more in light of wondering why you didn't just pick up whoever you actually wanted since not one of us gives a flying fuck, you know?"

Vrana's lips parted, all his words lodged in his throat and honestly, he almost wanted to collapse in relief. Instead he closed his eyes and breathed out, "Does Ovi know?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Let's see, for sure... Holtby, Willy, Ovi, Dowder, Seigs... maybe Orlov. And really with Dowder knowing, I'm pretty sure Garney does by now."

Probably eight of his teammates knew he liked guys and not one of them had ever given him shit, avoided him, or even so much as brought it up. Eight people had his back and _had_ for long enough it was laughable that he was still in hiding. Then again, it was different knowing someone was and knowing he'd been spanking it to a good part of that list of people for longer than he cared to admit. Something must have shown on his face because TJ's amused voice cut in on his thoughts.

"I'm personally pretty sure I know who you're attracted to on the team and I'll be the first to tell you that one: it's fine and two: at least one of those people shares the attraction and three: if you ask nicely, I'll tell you who."

Vrana swallowed, finally letting himself fully focus on TJ, on his kind face, on his bright eyes, on his proximity and _god_ he wished like hell it was him. Wished for one wild second that Lauren wasn't in the picture and he could have chanced crossing the insurmountable barrier between them and... well, he had to know. "Oh, you think you know who I'd fuck in a heartbeat, huh? Alright, lay it on me."

TJ snorted, leaning forward again and assessing him carefully. "We clear this opens you up to get the same level of shit from me that everyone else gets from me when I tease them about where their eyeballs go? Maybe not in front of everyone, but it'll happen."

"Sure."

"Alright. Ovi, that's the obvious as hell one. Fuckin' dude strips every chance he gets and well... we have eyeballs, so yeah. Pretty sure half the team has looked and debated at this point. Comes with the life." He waved his hand like it didn't matter, but Vrana personally thought not everyone looked. Not everyone wanted and he wondered for one moment if, perhaps, TJ just happened to play slightly on the same team. "Ilya, because well... yeah. Glances, V. Vodka does shit to you. Same with Holtby and Wilson. Like tonight, when Ovi leaned over you and Wilson and I were so close, I thought you were gonna come unglued."

"'Bout did," Jakub murmured, earning a cheeky grin from TJ.

"Dowder and by default, I think you've drifted to Garney, too. But like... shouldn't have even been default, look at that man." TJ smirked at him and then leaned in a little closer. "Dilly." And then quieter, "Me."

Jakub's breath caught in his throat and TJ murmured, "Caught," in a voice that made Vrana think _very_ inappropriate things. He stood up _fast_ and moved toward the dresser, shoving his hands through his hair and swallowing thickly. 

"Look, I think you need to know something."

"V, don't apologize for being attracted, please. Like, bro, you're allowed, alright?"

Vrana waved him off and took in a shaky breath. "I'm _beyond_ horny. Like haven't been this riled up since I was a teenager and, honestly, I've gotten laid one time in my whole life, so... it's... a lot. Pent up. Basically unbearable at this point, so... you should probably go before I make an ass out of myself, yeah?"

TJ stood up and put the chair back, but he didn't move to leave like Vrana thought he should be. Instead he stood there, his arms crossed, studying Vrana. "Answer these questions for me."

Vrana gave a tight nod and TJ shoved his hands in his pockets. "You actually want me? Like for real?"

He wanted to whine, wanted to get the fuck out of this conversation and the only path he could see to getting TJ out of his room before he made some horrible mistakes was the truth, so he muttered a clipped, "Yes."

"If I weren't with Lauren... would we?"

Vrana shivered, his eyelids falling closed and he gave a single nod, feeling shame burning up inside him, raising his temperature. 

"She and I have an agreement. I've never used it, not once in all these years. But she told me if I ever had a shot at someone I wanted - specifically _a guy_ I wanted - I was allowed to." He was quiet for a moment. "Does that change anything about me leaving right now?"

Vrana opened his eyes and studied TJ, measured how he felt about it all. If he was telling the truth, nothing in him wanted to let him walk out the door and everything he knew about his friend and teammate told him TJ didn't lie. Still... breaking up a marriage wasn't something he wanted to do. "If you can prove to me that's the actual agreement, then yeah, it changes things."

TJ pulled his phone out and moved to lean against the dresser next to Jakub, bringing up Lauren's contact and hitting call. He flipped it to speaker and turned the volumn down a bit. She sounded both happy and concerned when she answered with a quiet, "TJ? It's late."

"Everything's fine. So, uh... are the kiddos in bed?"

She laughed. "Horny again, babe?"

TJ cleared his throat and flicked his glace at Vrana. "Not the phone sex variety, but yeah." He looked a little nervous for a moment and then it was gone, carefully stowed behind all the tiny walls Vrana had long ago discovered he had. He didn't build epic walls, he built tiny ones that moved around a lot. Little barriers between him and the world when he needed them. "So I have a chance with V."

"O-ho-ho!" She sounded pleased, like she was smiling when she kept talking. "Like a for real chance?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Tell me he's not drunk."

"Not drunk. Neither am I."

"Fucking _finally_." Something creaked on her end of the line and she sighed like she was getting comfortable. "Details, I want them all in the morning. What position, how many times, how good was it, what did you like best, do you want it again, did he like it... all of that, yeah?"

TJ breathed out a laugh. "I don't even know if I really have him, so the details may be shot down in my prime."

"Mmm... I doubt that after the Christmas party. He was about two drinks from shoving you against the nearest wall and fucking you senseless, babydoll. Pretty sure he'll fuck you."

TJ's eyes met Vrana's and nothing in the world could keep Jakub from moving closer, from reaching up to cup the back of his neck and starting to lean in.

"Yeah, okay... you're right. I'm gonna get me some..."

"He's there, isn't he?" Her voice was pleased, _interested_ and Vrana couldn't help but breathe out, "Let her listen if she wants. It'll make me feel less like a creep."

She moaned and Vrana didn't wait a second longer, drawing TJ down for a kiss, his tongue plundering his mouth, invading, licking, moaning as his arousal returned full-force, desperate and intense and so needy, he wanted to sob in relief of getting some form of contact. 

TJ wrapped an arm around him and moved them to the bed, dropping the phone on the nightstand and pushing Vrana back on the bed, following quickly, body pinning him down and grinding. The feeling of TJ's hard dick pressed right up against Vrana's own made him moan, earning a small whimpering moan from the phone on the nightstand. Their lips met and Vrana kissed TJ like he'd drown if he didn't get enough, hands in his hair, hips humping up from the bed in quick little jerks until a needy cry left him and all he could manage was, "TJ, _please_!"

Pulling back, TJ stood and began to unfasten his belt and pants. "Tell me you have lube and a condom, V."

"My bag... oh _fuck_ , Willy took-"

"It's right here," TJ pulled it from beside the bed and dumped it on top of the covers. "Get the stuff and then get naked for me, V." TJ's shirt went somewhere behind him and Jakub had to pull his gaze from TJ lowering his pants and underwear, kicking off his shoes, and all that shit he so wanted to see, but... task at hand and all that. He tossed the tiny bottle of lube on the bed and fished out the single condom that had been in his bag for god only knew how long, an emergency plan in case he ever got too far gone to give a fuck what he was doing again. He kicked his shoes off, one knocking into the desk and arched his hips to shove his pants down, kicking them off and sitting up long enough to rip his t-shirt over his head and flop back, spreading his legs with only a little hesitancy.

TJ crowded him up the bed, lube and condom in hand, and then his weight was against him, hips rocking, and Vrana was humping against him like the needy fuck he was, a dozen little noises leaving him as he tried to get enough to calm himself. 

"Jesus, TJ, he sounds like he needs it bad. Stop torturing him, baby."

TJ let out a rumbling laugh and kissed under Vrana's jaw, easing more of his weight down until he had Jakub pinned. "It's been a while, hmm, V?"

"Need this... need _you_."

"Tell me where." TJ's voice was low, built just for his ears and he debated it, thought about where he wanted him and knew instantly. He grabbed one of TJ's hands and shifted them until he could push his hand down between them, pushing it against his pussy, showing him how wet it was, gasping when TJ's fingers gently swiped over the wet skin, tracing his lips and then sliding up over his small sac and then up the bottom of his shaft. "Promise me we can again..."

Jakub nodded vigorously, hissing out, "Fuck yes," and TJ sat back, ripping open the condom and rolling it down over his length. He was back in a few seconds and Vrana let his legs fall open for him, let him see everything he had and arched to meet him, letting his wet slit slide over TJ's sheathed cockhead, rubbing at it and then settling it right where he wanted it to be pushed in at. "There, fuck me there."

TJ pushed in with a snap of his hips and Vrana cried out, shuddering hard under him at how good it felt to be filled. He trembled under him, his walls clenching down on TJ's dick buried so deep inside his pussy and he moaned, good and loud.

"Fuck, you're about to cum for me already, aren't you?"

"Yes! God yes!"

TJ spread his legs more, put them in a better position for leverage and began to fuck him, his cock plunging in and out of Vrana's pussy, his body brushing over his stiff cock, and Vrana didn't hold back any of the sounds he wanted to make, whimpering and whining and whispering, "TJ, _oh god_ , TJ," over and over until he was about to cum, feeling both ways building up and having no idea which would come first. He managed a strangled, "Fuck me through it, god, please!" before his cock began to spurt, three sharp pulses of semen squirting over his and TJ's skin and TJ fucked him harder, breathing out an array of half-formed dirty thoughts next to his ear, about fucking his wet slit and feeling his dick twitch and how bad he wanted to cum while inside him and then he was shoving in with stunted, sharp little jerks and the strangled moan he let out told him TJ was cumming the second before he began to feel his dick twitch inside his pussy and it set off his internal orgasm, his walls pulsing around TJ, milking him of all his desperately needed cum, his dick slowly leaking more of his own jizz between them, every aftershock bringing another little river of spunk with it.

TJ's hand wrapped around his dick and slowly rubbed over the head until he was done, the last squirt filling TJ's palm as he sighed with relief, sated for the first time in his entire life. 

The phone line clicked off a second later, the soft beep telling Lauren had hung up and the quiet buzz telling them a text had come in. TJ gently pulled out and shifted to get rid of the condom, pitching it in the bin beside the bed and reaching with his clean hand for the phone, thumbing to the text and chuckling. "She says thanks for the orgasm and that I'm to, and I quote, tap that as many times as I want." 

Vrana let out a little laugh, slowly stretching and then relaxing against the bed, uncaring he was covered in his own fluids, feeling the plumpness of his pussy that meant he'd been fucked good and knowing it wasn't by his own hand, his own dildo this time. His cock lay spent against his thigh and it was like the biggest relief he'd ever felt. 

TJ settled back beside him, messy fingers gently playing with Vrana's soft cock. "How was it? Like really..."

"I feel sated for the first time in my entire life."

TJ's smile was almost blinding and Vrana turned into TJ's kiss, letting it go on and on until his dick was hard and TJ was jacking him quickly and without much warning, he was squirting all over TJ's hand, shuddering hard as he did. Their lips parted and TJ murmured, "I like making you feel good. Whenever you want it or need it, man. Just come for me. Promise?"

Vrana nodded, tucking his head against TJ's chest and closing his eyes, basking in his afterglow, smiling when TJ kept playing with him, this time exploring his pussy. He spread for him and let him have his fill of there, too. 

"Would you fuck me sometime?"

Vrana's breath caught, excitement welling inside him. "Would love to."

"Good... always wanted to be fucked. Maybe after tomorrow's game? Open me up on your dick?"

"Fuck yeah." Their lips met and it was hardly a surprise when he felt TJ's hand began to jack his own dick as they kissed. He reached down and helped, his fingers exploring his balls and taint and further back, barely rubbing at his hole and that was all it really took before TJ was grunting and shooting all over the bed between them, his hole fluttering under Vrana's fingertips and he dipped one inside, feeling him pulse around it as TJ gasped, his orgasm coming harder and staying longer because of it, and yeah, this man wanted his prick buried inside him and tomorrow... tomorrow he'd do it. Tomorrow he'd fuck his linemate until he shot deep inside him and then beg him to fill his pussy again.

He eased his finger out of TJ's ass and leaned back to smile down at his stunned face. "You're gonna cum on my dick tomorrow. If that was any indication, it'll be _hard_."

TJ released a laugh and the pair of them stared at one another, pleased and beyond delighted. This... this was what he'd wanted most of his life.


End file.
